The Little Speed Striker Part 11 - Shelly's Hidden Treasure
The part of the upcoming spoof. It's from DECA Sports. 'Transcript' (inside the classroom, Jarod looks at the diamond (Shelly has given it to him) while waiting for Casey) Jarod: (chuckles) Ah, let's see now. And who could the lucky teacher be? (he looks up and sees Casey at the entrance) Jarod: (cleans throat) Come in, Casey. Casey: (wheezes hardly) I mustn't overreact! I must calm down!!! (Casey runs to Jarod) Casey: Yes!!! (cleans throat) Yes, Jarod? Jarod: Now, Casey, I'm concerned about Shelly. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately? Casey: Peculiar!? Jarod: You know, moping about, daydreaming. Singing to herself. You haven't noticed, huh? Casey: Oh, well, I... Jarod: Casey? Casey: Huh? Jarod: I know you've been keeping something from me? Casey: (gulps) Keeping something!? Jarod: About Shelly? Casey: (in a terrified voice) Shelly? Jarod: In love? Casey: (upsetly depressed) I tried to stop her, Jarod! She wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from bullies! They are mad, they are stupid! Jarod: (shocked) Bullies? (furiously) What About Bullies!!! Casey: Bullies? (chuckles nervously) Who said anything about bullies? (Jarod pulls Casey away) (fade to Shelly opening the entrance to the Golden Cellar. Stephan runs in, and Shelly follows him) Shelly: Stephan, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? Stephan: You'll see? (chuckles) It's a surprise! (once they're all the way in the Golden Cellar, Shelly looks surprised when she sees the statue of her best friend Jay) Shelly: Oh, Stephan! (gasps) Stephan you're the best! (Shelly hugs Stephan) It looks just like him! It even has his eyes! (giggles) Why, Jay? Run away with you? (giggles) This is all so...so sudden! (Shelly continues giggling as she twirls around. But she stops shortly and gasps in horror when she sees Jarod in the shadowed entrance with a strict look as he's holding his gun) Shelly: Jarod! (Casey is right behind Jarod with his head hung in guilt. Stephan gets scared, runs away, and hides behind a golden statue. Then, he peeks out from behind) Jarod: (in the dark, coldly) I consider myself a reasonable teacher. (emerges from the shadows and into the light) I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed! Shelly: But Jarod, I... Jarod: Is it true you rescued a bully from drowning? Shelly: Jarod, I had to... Jarod: Contact between the bullying teens and the good teens is strictly forbidden! Shelly, you know that! Everyone knows that! Shelly: He would've die! Jarod: One less bully don't worry about! Shelly: (very angry) You don't even know him! Jarod: Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Hopeless, stupid, harpooning teen-killers! Incapable of any feeling of... Shelly: (furiously) Jarod, I hate Cliff! (gasps in fear) (Casey looks shocked) Jarod: (shocked) No! (in anger) Have you lost your senses completely? He's a bully, you're a little girl! Shelly: I don't care! Jarod: So help me, Shelly, I am going to get through on you! (holding his gun) And if this is the only way, (coldly) so be it! (the gun is ready to shoot. Jarod begins to destroy the golden stuff with it. Casey cringes and hides behind the door to cover) Shelly: Jarod! No! No, please! Jarod, stop! Jarod, stop it! (Jarod looks the statue of Jay) Shelly: Jarod, no!!! (but it's too late! Jarod blasts the statue that crumbles to a pile of rubble) (Shelly looks down at the rubble of the statue. Her shock turns to sadness, and she starts to cry with her face buried on her arms and lay face down on the rock. Jarod's anger turns to guilt. He goes away sadly, feeling very upset. Casey goes to Shelly) Casey: Shelly, I... Shelly: (in tears) Just go away! (Casey feels depressed and goes away. Stephan stays in one second, feeling sorry for Shelly and follows Casey) (suddenly, Brian and Riley appear in the Golden Cellar) Brian: Poor Shelly! Riley: Poor sweet Shelly! Brian: She has a very serious problem! Riley: If only there was something we could do. Brian: But there is something! Shelly: (she stops crying) Who...who are you? Riley: Don't be scared. Brian: We represent someone who can help you. Riley: Someone who could make all your dreams come true. Brian and Riley: Just imagine... Riley: You and your best friend! Brian and Riley: Together! Forever! Shelly: I don't understand! Riley: Susie has great powers! Shelly: The Robot Secretary? Why, that's...I couldn't possibly...No! Get out of here! Leave me alone! Brian: Suit yourself! Riley: It was only a suggestion! (Riley kicks out a tennis ball towards Shelly before she and Brian leave the Golden Cellar) (Shelly pick up the tennis ball and looks at it. Then she changes the mind) Shelly: Wait! Brian and Riley: Yes? (cut to Stephan and Casey in the school park at night) Stephan: (sniffles) Poor Shelly! Casey: I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident! (he notices that Shelly is running with Brian and Riley) Shelly, where are you going? (runs in front of Shelly to stop) Shelly, what are you doing with this riff-raff? Shelly: I'm going to see Susie. Casey: (gasps in horror and goes behind Shelly) No! She's a robot! She's a stupid girl! Shelly: Why don't you go and tell our teacher? You're good at that! (pushes Casey from here) Casey: But...but I...(determined) Come on! (Casey and Stephan follow Shelly, Brian and Riley) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:A Fandom User